


Give Me My Month

by Ford_Frontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Frontier/pseuds/Ford_Frontier
Summary: A new life in paradise does not come cheap. Sometimes, it cost laying your anger and demons to rest once and for all.





	Give Me My Month

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone reading two sides of a life thank you so much. New parts are coming now that work and inspiration has returned. This is helped kicked my muses back into gear :)

Derek makes sure not to let Scott know he's watching, even from across the room. It's a habit he's found hard to break ever since the night the guy collapsed into his arms and both of them had been sure that was where he would die.

_The claw marks across his stomach wasn't healing and there had been so much blood. He still isn't quite sure how the Alpha who did it was eventually killed._

_He knows Liam, Hayden, Lydia, Theo, and Braeden were there._

_He knows there was gunfire and furious roars that eventually lead to the Alpha's head rolling just beyond Derek, but if you asked him specifics Derek couldn't tell you._

_All he can remember was the look on Scott's face as blood seeped from his mouth and his eyes faded from red to brown for the very last time._

_"Are they okay?" he asked Derek and the older wolf didn't even bother to look up to check "They're fine, just don't you dare fucking close your eyes"_

_"It doesn't hurt, not anymore" he smiled "and if I have to go I can think of worst places" The words are like a punch to the stomach and Derek barely has time to process it before Scott is snatched away._

_Lifted right out of his hold and Derek is ready to attack before he sees Theo's retreating figure running away with an unconscious Scott._

_Derek is yelling obscenities as he runs towards him, but it's Braeden that holds him back long enough for Theo to get Scott into the nearest car and Hayden to drive them away with Liam beside her._

_It's only when Braeden grabs his hands to steady them that Derek had even realized they had been shaking._

_"Come on, I'll drive you" and with a nod of his head he let her lead him to the hospital._

That had been 4 months ago, but it still felt like yesterday for Derek. That absolute fear of watching Scott nearly die had shook something loose in him and try as he might he couldn't reign it back in.

Keeping tabs on Scott is almost second nature now and although he knows the former Alpha can find it annoying he never really lectures Derek about it.

Maybe a part of him finds it comforting, that's what Derek tells himself.

He's sitting in the chair across from Scott's bed as the man packs up to leave Beacon Hills. Whatever that Alpha did to him it stuck and not only had Scott lost his status, he lost any chance to regain it back as he was now completely human.

It's a mystery that nobody, not even Deaton, can solve. There were talks of chemicals and a special herb that is found in Guatemala that could maybe achieve something like this, but if that had been the cause it would be the first recorded incident of it.

That still hasn't stopped the Emissary from doing whatever he can to figure it out even when Scott asked him to let it go.

Derek watched Scott put a hand to his stomach and it made him stand up. The claw marks had faded, but they were still visible as they sat out on Scott's skin. A lighter shade of brown than the rest of his body and a reminder of what they had all nearly lost.

"You need help?" Derek asked and Scott looked back at him "maybe to carry it down to the cab".

Derek has all four large suitcases and is heading down the hall before Scott can tell him that he could at least have carried one of them.

Still, Scott followed and as he walks out the front door he takes one last moment to remember that it wasn't all bad times in the place that he would no longer call home.

Scott had said his goodbyes to his pack and taught Liam as much as he could about being an Alpha now that the new high school graduate had taken up the mantle. With his mom taking a job in San Diego and Stiles stationed in Virginia it had been Derek's idea for Scott to finally explore the world outside of Beacon Hills.

Of course that had been met with resistance, but Derek was persistent and it never hurt to have Scott's mother and best friend be on his side. So they were off first to a proper vacation in Santorini and then from there they'd choose a spot on the map.

For the first time in both their lives neither were limited or bound to anyone beyond themselves.

"I'm here, I'm here" a new voice said just as Derek was putting the last of the bags into the trunk and he looked utterly confused as to why Theo Raeken was holding two suitcases.

Scott, already sensing his question, held up a hand "I asked him to come with us" he told Derek and wolf or not it wasn't hard for Scott to sense his anger.

"We aren't the only ones who need to start fresh. He'll just stay with us through Santorini and then we'll figure it out"

"That's a month" Derek said and looked at Theo with enough fire in his eyes that surely the chimera could feel the heat.

"I don't have to-"

"You're going" Scott said and that had been the end of the conversation apparently because 15 minutes later and while Theo sat up next to the driver Scott and Derek sat in the back.

Derek boring holes in the back of Theo's head and wondering how much he'd have to pay the cabbie for covering the vehicle in blood and body parts.

\----

Theo gave up being able to stretch his legs out at least three hours back. The seats were cramped and with a wailing infant in front of him, a couple making out to his right hot and heavy, and a guy asleep with drool drawing closer and closer to Theo's shoulder he gave serious consideration to just opening the first hatch he could reach and jumping.

"You know we could have gotten him a seat up here" Scott said as he looked back at the curtains that separated first class from business "or at least got us three seats back there so we could all sit together"

"I bought these tickets weeks ago and it was lucky they had another seat available" Derek told the younger man as he stretched out on the large seat and looked down at his slippered feet "He's coming, that's the most important thing,right?"

"I guess" Scott said and faced forward just as a stewardess made her way over to them pushing a cart "Hello gentleman" she smiled, pleasantly if not particularly warm "Dinner is Filipino Beef Kare Kare, an oxtail stew with tripe, pork leg simmered in a cashew sauce with asparagus, roasted potatoes, and carrots. And for dessert an apple tart with whip cream" She looked at Derek's glass

"May I top you off?"

"Thank you" he responded and held up his champagne glass for her to fill before she did the same for Scott's without prompting.

Scott looked back at the curtain one last time before grabbing a fork and taking a bite of a meal that had probably been the most expensive he had ever seen, let alone eaten.

\----

Derek did his best not to get too much enjoyment out of seeing the stiff way Theo walked for the first twenty minutes as they went to retrieve their luggage. Body slightly hunched over and a grimace with every step until his limbs were able to heal themselves.

"At least you got a good meal" Derek said as he ignored the sight of Scott holding Theo up so the man didn't collapse on the spot "Red beans and rice, sounds tasty"

"Yeah" Theo responded "the rice was a bit under done, but I've had worst"

"I bet" is all Derek said before seeing their bags come down the ramp and he grabbed his and Scott's. Letting Theo's move by and out of sight "Shit, sorry"

Both Theo and Scott give him the same glare and Derek cleared his throat "It'll be back around in twenty and you can meet us at the cab. Scott, come on"

He doesn't leave room for Scott to argue as he's already moving through the crowd and he can faintly hear Theo tell Scott he'll meet up with them.

"I know having him here isn't what you wanted, but can you please not ruin the trip by constantly reminding him of that?"

Derek is ready to argue back about how Scott should have consulted with him first. How having the guy who killed him sharing in his gift to the former wolf was the last thing he wanted. Instead, all he can do is sigh.

"Fine" and that was about as much relenting as Derek was willing to do for one day.

\---  
The Villa Derek rented is nothing short of amazing. 4 rooms and 2 baths with the most beautiful view of the ocean and the beach just below. If they were going to spend the next month here Derek sure as hell was going to get his money's worth.

The rooms were split up fairly predictably. Derek and Scott would take the rooms just off from the living room and Theo could have one of the rooms near the back exit. Scott may have been willing to trust Theo Raeken, but Derek never would and he'd keep him as far away from Scott as he possibly could.

Scott takes his bag into his room as both Derek and Theo watch "You know if you didn't want me here you should have just said something" Theo spoke when he knew Scott was out of earshot.

"I did, but I got overruled"

At that Theo chuckles softly and it makes Derek want to rip his arms off "The second I even think you're trying to do something to Scott I'm finding the nearest body of water and drowning you in it"

"Despite what you think Derek you aren't the only one capable of becoming a better person" and with that Theo picks up his bag and heads down the hall, hopefully for the rest of the night as far as Derek is concerned.

He walks into Scott's room and finds the man standing in front of the patio door and for a second Derek can't help but stare. The sun is framing in a way that almost makes him look like he's glowing. Scott's face is turned towards the light and his eyes are closed as he takes a moment to enjoy the peace of paradise.

Derek has never wanted Scott more than he did in that moment. The feeling is quickly pushed down as Scott turns and gives him the kind of smile the stewardess on the plane couldn't manage. It makes Derek's chest feel just a little tighter as his heart speeds up. He's thankful Scott can no longer detect things like that.

"This place is amazing" Scott smiled and faced forward "I owe you man"

"Just enjoy yourself, that's all I want"

Scott looks at him again for a second and Derek is scared he tipped his hand, but he's given another smile "Watch the sunset with me" Scott waves him over and it's less than a second before Derek is by his side. Looking out as the yellow sun turns to a warm orange. Derek is hyper aware that Scott is less than an inch away and his whole body is buzzing with the knowledge. He feels awkward and uncomfortable and those are two thing Derek hates feeling.

Lost in his own head he nearly jumps when Scott takes his hand and holds it. The gesture is unexpected to say the least and Derek looks at him only to find Scott still looking at the sunset. Derek follows his gaze and as his lips tick upwards he gives Scott's hand a squeeze.

\----

It's a little over a week and the three have settled into some kind of routine. Breakfast by 9, beach by 12, and dinner by 7. Derek has let his beard grow out and Scott's hair is longer and curlier than Derek or Theo had ever seen it before. It makes Scott look softer and when Scott talks about cutting it it's the one thing both wolves can agree is a bad idea. They explore the city because Scott turns out to be the biggest tourist Derek had ever seen. He drags both Theo and Derek to all the big attractions and reads up on their significance while talking about how important it is, and god love him, but Derek could really give two shits about Akrotiri and it's destruction by volcanic eruption however many centuries ago.

Theo seemed to feel the same, but at least he was putting in the effort of looking over the pamphlet and asking if it was like that movie with the dude from Game of Thrones in it?

Derek is lying on a towel in a pair of board shorts trying his best to get some kind of tan as Scott sits in a chair next to him and Theo, in a far too similar pair of shorts as Derek, is going on about handstands or something that is ruining Derek's quiet.

He looks up to see Theo standing on one hand, his legs up and holding that pose as Scott nods and tells him about it being a good form or whatever. It makes Derek narrow his eyes because the son of a bitch is peacocking in front of Scott.

Trying to impress him and while Derek would never be a jealous person he'd be damned if he let the guy stand there and try to show him up.

"Your stance is lopsided"

Both Scott and Theo look over at him as if surprised to hear any sound from him "Excuse me?" Theo asked and the tone in his voice makes it clear he did not appreciate the comment.

Derek stands and wipes his hands as he goes next to Theo and with the ease of a guy half his size he gets up on hand and his entire body is straight up and down. Fingers buried in the stand he looks up first and Scott and smiles at the impressed look and then his smile gets even bigger when he sees Theo's annoyed one.

He's just about to stand back up when Theo bends down and brushes sand from his leg hard enough to fly over directly in Derek's face making the man topple over.

"Son of a bitch!" he wipes at his eyes and stands up, Theo doing the same, and they square off "You did that on purpose"

"No, I didn't!"

"Okay Okay" Scott said and hopped up from the chair to stand between them 

"I'm sure it was an accident"

"Yeah, an accident" Theo smiled and Derek balled his fist up tight.

"I'll show you an accident"

Scott sighed "We're all just tense" he said "what we need is a little release so what say we go out tonight? Place like this has to have some sort of bar or something?"

Derek is still imagining what it would feel like to crush Theo's windpipe when the chimera nods "I'm down" he told Scott "but if Derek wants to stay then-"

"To hell with that" Derek shoots back "I'm going"

\------

It's just past 8 when all three men reach the place everyone told them is the place to go. Mazolos is a night club with bright lights and even brighter drinks that seems to love EDM. Derek know he'll have a headache before the night is through, but both Scott and Theo seem overjoyed to be there.

In a black t-shirt and jeans Derek hadn't been prepared for a night out so as he sees Scott in a white button down with black slacks and black loafers he feels a bit underdressed. Derek's only saving grace is that Theo isn't dressed any better than him and it seems clear that Scott is going to be the star of the show tonight.

"23 and never been drunk, not once" Scott said as he ordered three shots "gotta say I'm kinda looking forward to it"

"Just pace yourself" Derek warns "no need to do it all in one night"

Taking the shots from the bartender he hands both Derek and Theo one "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked "do either of you have anything that could not make me the only lush tonight?"

Theo nods "I was able to get some stuff from Hayden before we left" he said and Scott furrows his brow "She offered" Theo defended "figured it might help things go smoothly"

Derek reminds himself that he needs to have a talk with Liam as soon as he gets the chance, but for now he takes the pill Theo offered and only after the young chimera swallows his down does Derek do the same.

Two hours later and Derek is sitting at a table watching Scott dance with Theo. He growls softly as he watched Theo's hand move to Scott's waist and holds him as they move to whatever beat is filling the room. He should stop it, but something about the sight of Scott's taller leaner body against Theo's more compacted muscled one is sort of hypnotizing.

Theo Raeken may be a son of a bitch, but drunk Derek can at least admit he's an attractive one.

He watched Scott lean in and whisper something to Theo and after a couple seconds of discussion Scott walked over and pulled Derek to his feet. It's clear he's, if not drunk, is at least very buzzed

"Dance with us"

"I don't dance"

"Then move your body awkwardly with us" Scott corrected and pulled him over where Theo looked at him with uncertainty, but it's clear he's not about to make a fuss.

Scott knows it's best to stand in the middle and with Derek at his front and Theo at his back he smiles up at the oldest of them as he puts his arm around Derek's neck "Thank you for doing this" he said "for bringing us here"

Touching like this years ago would have made Derek back off and retreat back to his chair. Luckily, he's learned to see the value in contact and having someone like Scott give it so freely it's hard not to let himself get carried away with it.

Everything suddenly feels so hot and if they don't get some air soon Derek is afraid he might pass out. Scott is so close and smells like soap and the salt air. It's hard to concentrate on anything else until he feels Scott press is body against Derek's. Whatever he and Theo had been drinking throughout the night was finally coming out to play.

Derek does his best to keep things in order, but when Scott moves his hips forward and brushes against his crotch the knowing smile on the younger man's face told Derek that order was the last thing he wanted.

If that was the case, who was Derek to deny him?

The next words felt as if they came from someone else, but Derek knows they were his own because he said it with the voice of a man who wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Backroom. Now"

Neither Scott nor Theo question the order. Simply follow like good betas would.

\---

It only takes a couple bills to the bouncer to gain access and privacy to the room. Nothing much in it aside from a table and a few chairs, probably a place for whatever sort of entertainment the club hired to relax beforehand.

The way Derek's blood is growing hotter he knows that whatever Theo had given him had been laced with wolfsbane. The kind that helped wolves become more susceptible to the vices that would so easily take over humans.

Alcohol. Drugs. Lust.

Looking at Scott it was clear two of those things were already clearly in control. The way he looked at Derek as if he was just moments away from eating him alive despite Theo pressed to his backside sucking on Scott's neck and his hand running under the former Alpha's shirt.

"You sure you want this?" Derek asked "if you don't-"

Scott pulled Derek to him roughly and kissed him. Lips crashing into Derek's before he smoothed it out and bit on the lower one "I want this" Scott told him as he reached down and undid Derek's pants, reaching a hand inside to palm the impressive cock inside "I’ve wanted this for a long time and I know you want this too"

Theo looked at him and as their eyes met he growled "My rules" Derek told the room "do what I say, when I say. No questions"

Both Scott and Theo nodded and the unwavering obedience made Derek's cock swell "Take me out and then I want you both on your knees. You got work to do"

The sound of the music outside was a soft thumping that provided the perfect distraction as he watched Theo fall to his knees right next to Scott and pull down Derek's briefs after Scott pulled down the pants.

He could hear Scott take in a breath as he got his first view of Derek in all his glory. A cock that was both healthy in girth and length Derek stroked himself a few times as he smirked "You want it?"

Scott looked up "Yes"

Theo had made a move to lean in before Derek stopped him "Scott gets first taste"

A small huff from Theo and excitement from Scott as the latter stuck out his tongue to taste the head. Using the tip to tease the slit before moving to make the underside nice and wet. The image of Scott on his knees using his tongue was one of the hottest things Derek would ever see. The man had an unhealthy need to please and as he took the first few inches into his mouth Derek saw that the trait went to every part of Scott's life.

"Can I.." Theo spoke up "can I work on your balls?"

Derek looked at him "No teeth"

Theo nodded his head "Yes sir"

"Have at it"

Theo moved and where Scott had been deliberate and slow Theo licked at the heavy sacs eagerly. Pressing his tongue into the folds of the rough skin before taking them into his mouth. Humming softly and making Derek feel weak in the knees for a second "Fuck" he cursed as he reached out to place the palm of his hand on the wall "keep going"

Scott had started to bob up and down with a repeated rhythm as Theo focused on one side at a time. Lifting the balls up and running his tongue along the perineum making Derek shiver and leak from the tip of his cock.

A happy sound from Scott has he lapped it up with his tongue and drank it down. Whatever wet dream Derek Hale had stumbled into he never wanted to leave. "Work on my cock, both of you" he said and Theo backed away to move and lick at the right side of the length while Scott did the same to the left "Look up at me"

Two pairs of eyes went up and stayed on Derek as they shared the man. Their lips touching ever so briefly as they sucked on the sides and as angry as Derek had been with Theo coming with them this made it all worth it.

Still, they kept at this for too long and Derek would cum sooner than he wanted to.

"Stand"

Doing as they were told Derek could see both men were hard "Strip and then I want you..." he pointed at Theo "on your knees behind Scott. I want you to get him ready"

A flurry of clothes and it's less than 60 seconds before Scott is standing there with Theo holding his cheeks apart, getting a look at the more than likely never used hole before.

Derek looks down at Scott and he sees his former Alpha shiver. Going to his knees Derek places a hand around Scott's erection and looked at Theo who was waiting unexpectedly "I told you to eat"

Without pause Theo moved in and speared Scott with his tongue as Derek took the cock all the way down to root. Scott's yells of pleasure as he rested his hands on top of Derek's head drowning out the music and causing both wolves to revel in satisfaction.

Derek looked up to see Scott's eyes closed and his face towards the sky. He had never been human himself, but Derek had to imagine feeling two beings that were more than simple flesh and bone working you over had to overload the senses. Taking Scott's cock into his mouth Derek can go right to the base and settle there for a few moments longer than another human could.

Let Scott feel that heat as Theo's tongue pries him open and the sound of wet muscle breaking apart tight skin fills the room. The combination of Theo and Derek making Scott grow bigger and thicker at a rate that has him fully hard within 60 seconds.

Fingers grip Derek's hair and the sting of it only makes everything that much better as they feast on the object of their affection.

"Please..please" Scott begged to neither one in particular "I need...I need"

Derek lets the cock fall from his mouth, his lips glistening with spit and precum he smirks "What do you need Scott?"

"Everything"

Derek goes back to sucking Scott off, getting the man dangerously close to cumming before he stops and stands "No Derek" Scott's voice is agitated "I'm almost there"

Gripping Scott's chin he forces their eyes to meet and human or not Scott succumbs when the flash of blue in Derek's make their appearance "Who's in charge?"

Scott's breath is static, chest rising and falling, but he nods "You..you are"

All these years and finally getting Scott McCall to say those words makes his dick jump. He rewards it by kissing his deeply and long enough for Scott to push at his chest for air.

Looking back Theo is still content to have his face between Scott's cheeks and if Derek didn't know any better he'd guess Theo would be happy to spend the rest of the night there.

However, there are plans to follow so he lifts Scott up in his arms and Theo growls for a second at the sudden absence, but looks down when Derek asserts his authority. Items are pushed off a table so Scott can be layed down on his back. Legs spread and body begging to be fucked in ways it never has before.

"Prettiest one in the whorehouse" Derek teases as he leans down and nips at Scott's ears while raising his legs to rest on Derek's shoulder. The comment makes Scott shiver and his heartbeat race a little faster.

Scott McCall was into dirty talk. Did wonders never cease?

Derek looked at Theo as the chimera stood on the other side of the table. His neglected cock rigid and browner than Derek would have thought with a head that is bulbous and shiny as it craves attention.

"Do what you want with his mouth" Derek told him "it's yours, but this ass.." he puts the head of his cock against Scott's opening and pushes in just slightly to feel the stretch "is just mine, isn't that right Scott?"

An enthusiastic nod is his answer but it's not good enough "Say it!"

"It's yours" Scott spoke "just yours"

In this moment Derek really wished Scott was still a wolf, because he could force himself all the way in and no that despite the pain and damage it wouldn't last but a few moments. Instead he has to take his time pushing himself inside Scott. Let his body adjust to Derek's girth.

As he begins the process he can hear Scott gasp and Derek stops to make sure he's not hurting him "I'm okay..I'm-" Scott is cut off by Theo turning his head to the side and stuffing his own cock down Scott's mouth.

Where Derek is gentle, Theo is rough. Scott's mouth stretches and Derek can hear him gag for a second just before a hand reaches up to be placed at Theo's stomach. Maybe another time Derek would be angry at the display, but the sight and sounds turn him on too much. Watching Theo begin to pump in and out with Scott's jaw relaxing and trying it's best to keep up Derek throws caution to the wind and bottoms out.

An indescribable sound from Scott and the returned human is filled at both ends. 

The table rocks with the force of Derek’s thrust and as that tightness grips his cock like a vice he can feel his teeth elongate and his claws do the same. Holding onto Scott's waist they pierce the skin just enough to mark.

Scott's body bounces up and down as his head matches the rhythm and Derek looks at Theo just as the chimera looks at him. Cautious allies enjoying the spoils of a hard fought war. Scott's eyes roll to the back of his head as the pleasure fills him. Derek's cock laying claim that makes any one that comes after it useless.

Not that Derek will allow one after him anyway.

Theo is young and Scott's mouth is far too good. The guy won't last long and Derek isn't quite done with him yet.

"On the table. Knees on the side of Scott's face"

Order followed, Theo takes the back of Scott's neck and lifts his head up to feed his cock once more. Giving Derek the perfect view of the chimera's ass. Rounder and higher up then Scott’s. When they return home Derek will fuck it. Push Theo's face down into the mattress and barrel into him in all the ways he can't with Scott. If he can't take his anger out on Theo with his fist he will gladly do it with his cock.

For now, as he continues to fuck his former Alpha, Scott's toes curling as Derek hits the spot inside of him that makes him moan and triggers Theo's balls to draw up as orgasm approaches. Derek leans forward and uses one hand to spread Theo before he buries his face inside that ass.

It's all Theo needs to throw his head back and with yellow eyes and a guttural sound of pure bliss he's cumming down Scott's throat. A surprise sputter and what Scott can't swallow down he lets roll down the side of his face as Theo keeps pumping until nothing is left.

Hard breathing signals Theo's completion and with a hard push Derek knocks him to the floor as he pulls Scott down and crawls on top of him. Scott's legs fall around his waist and he's grabbing for purchase on Derek's shoulders as his cock, untouched, squirts between their bodies.

"Mine" Derek hisses in his wolfed out state. He knows he needs to pull back, but it's too late. Just as he cums and fills Scott he rushes down and bites the man hard.

Nails digging into his back as the shock forces Scott's body to lurch upwards.

The bite won't change him back, but it will be another scar Scott carries forever.

One that makes him Derek's. Now, until the day he dies.

\-----  
Derek squints when the sunlight hits his face and he turns his head to see Scott asleep next to him. Blanket around his waist and facing Derek, eyes closed and chest going up and down with every breath. The wolf can't help but let his eyes travel to the scars that are a permanent part of Scott now.

He won't heal them away and until the day he dies they will be a part of who he is. Sitting up, Derek reaches out and with gentle fingers touches the mark. It's rough and it makes him remember the way he kissed it the night before. How nervous Scott looked for a moment before he closed his eyes and fell into the feeling of Theo's hand around him.

A soft murmur makes Derek pull back and he looked to see Scott still asleep and not wanting to disturb that he eases out of bed, puts on a pair of boxers, and makes his way out to the kitchen to make coffee.

Theo is standing in front of the large sliding glass door that leads to the beach. The sun is almost risen and the light reminds Derek of how Scott looked their first day there. It's hard for Derek to feel the exact same for Theo as he did for Scott, truth is, he knows he never would. Scott is Scott and that's how it was going to be.

Still, what went down between he and Theo the previous night changed....something. He's not sure what exactly that something is yet, but maybe he is willing to learn.

He is still the guy that killed Scott and trust would never be given completely but-

"It was me"

Theo's words cut through the air and causes Derek's thoughts to fade in an instant "What was you?"

"Scott" Theo turned around to face Derek "the reason he became human again...it was me"

The words are like a sharp knife and Derek can only stand there stunned as his brain worked overtime to have the words make sense.

"I didn't mean to" Theo looked down at his bare feet for a second "the doctors..they left some things behind and I thought it was supposed to make him stronger" He finally looked back up to meet Derek's eyes "I thought it was the only way to beat the Alpha"

The air is painfully still for a few moments before Derek runs at him and grabs Theo by the neck. Raising him up and throwing him through the sliding doors.

The glass falling around him cuts Theo and he groans as he tries to stand "I knew I should have killed you the second I met you" Derek sneered "how Scott could ever trust you after what you did to him is beyond me"

"I wanted to help" Theo insisted as he watched Derek's claws extend "Remember what I told you I would do if I thought you'd hurt Scott again?"

 

Derek and Theo looked back at the beach and as Derek lifted him by the neck once more he reared his arm back intent on digging his hand inside Theo's stomach until he felt nothing but warm blood.

"Give me a reason why this isn't exactly what you deserve?"

"Because I know" Scott's voice cuts through the air and it makes Derek swivel his head around to look at him.

"You what?"

"After my surgery,when I could breath on my own again, he came to the hospital and told me everything" Scott stood there in his boxers. His gaze resilient and determined, always the Alpha "He didn't have to" he told Derek and took a step forward "chances were nobody would have ever found out, but he broke down and begged me to kill him. To get someone else to do it"

Derek looked at Theo and could see the shame in the chimera's eyes.

"I didn't forget what Theo was capable of Derek" Scott said "believe me, nobody in the world knows that more than me, but I also know what he's capable of being"

Scott and Theo looked at one another briefly "If you think he needs to die I'm not going to stop you" he said "neither will he. Just know that it won't solve anything. He'll be dead and it will be just one more thing we have to run away from"

Derek feels as if he wants to rip the world apart. His anger so strong it leaves a bitter nasty taste on his tongue.

He's in danger of choking on it until he feels Scott's lips press against his own. Feels the other's tongue ease inside and Derek does shatter. Right there as he wraps his arms around Scott's waist and pulls him in and up.

"I don't know what to do " Derek admits and Scott smiles "You do, you always have"

Sitting Scott down he turns to Theo and pulls him to his feet. He's silent long enough to make Theo start to visibly shake and Derek counts it as a small victory.

Derek looked at Scott and he sees him run fingers over the bite mark that is healing at a human's pace.

Opening his mouth Derek's teeth are long and dangerous and he turns to Theo, grabs the man, and buries his face and teeth in the unblemished neck. 

Theo gasp and grabs Derek's shoulder much like Scott had done the night before. For a second Derek can tell he believes he'll have his throat ripped out as promised, but instead Derek pulls back. Teeth red with blood and eyes the bluest they have ever been.

"Mine" he growls "understood?"

Theo has a hand at his neck trying to stop the blood, but even through his haze he realizes what this means. He has been granted a lifetime to make up for the things he's done.

"Yes"

Scott makes his way over and stands beside Theo. Taking the chimera's free hand as his other pulls Derek in for a kiss. Long and slow before he move his mouth to Derek's ear and says the words that start the rest of their lives together.

"Alpha"


End file.
